


Yuri's transformation.

by tay_tay19



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Otabek has the patience of a saint, Post-Canon, Roommates, Yuri plisetsky is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tay_tay19/pseuds/tay_tay19
Summary: With his eighteenth birthday just a week away Yuri decides its time to ditch his image as Russia's fairy and become something even better. His roommate Otabek gets dragged along for the ride.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

_Yuri comes to a stop, his hands crossed over his heart and his head tilted back to look towards the ceiling. His heart pounds in his chest as he gasps for air. His whole body is shaking with the effort from his program. He did it, he really did it. His eyes burn with tears that threaten to spill. The now familiar weight of the gold medal hanging from his neck is a comfort._

_He relaxes his stance and turns to wave to the crowd, instead of cheers though he is met with shouted insults. His smile falls as he stares at the faceless mob._

_“Fairy!”_

_“Princess!”_

_“Ladies first”_

_Yuri squeezes his eyes shut and covers his ears trying to block out the yelling. Something hits his head and he’s doused in sticky soda as garbage rains down on him from the stands. He’s frozen, his body shaking and he knows that he needs to move but he’s scared. So scared. There’s a loud cracking sound and Yuri watches in horror as the ice beneath his feet begins to break up, revealing black churning water beneath. Yuri stares into the darkness, wondering what it would feel like to be swallowed up in it._

_“Yura” a voice calls out. Yuri turns, looking for the source. He’d know that voice anywhere. At the edge of the rink is the familiar figure of Otabek. His hand outstretched._

_“Beka” He shakes his nerves off and skates towards his friend. Reaching out his hand as he tries to avoid the cracks and the growing darkness beneath._

_“Yura it’s okay” Otabek reassures him. Yuri is almost there, he’s so close, “I’ve got you Yura.”_

_Yuri isn’t fast enough. He feels his fingers brush against Otabek’s hand and then he’s falling, falling into the icy water._

_***_

He wakes up with a jolt, gasping for air. The weight around his waist tightens and he lets himself be turned over, curling into the familiar warmth of his friends chest. His tears burn his eyes as he tries to calm down. One of Otabek’s hands come up to gently run through his hair and Yuri melts under the touch. 

“It’s just a dream Yura. You’re safe.” Otabek’s lips brush against the top of his head. Yuri nods his head and takes a deep breath, tangling his fingers in the fabric of his friend's shirt. 

“Sorry Beka… what time is it?” He asks. Otabek shifts, grabbing his phone off the nightstand before turning back to Yuri. 

“It’s only seven. We can probably sleep longer.” Otabek’s arms wrap about his waist again and as much as Yuri wants to keep lounging there’s too much work to be done. 

“There’s no time for sleeping, Beka. Today is the day we put my plan into action.” He extracts himself from the warmth of the blankets and Otabek’s body. He stands up from the bed and lifts his arms above his head stretching out the kinks from sleep. 

Yuri’s apartment is much right now, as an almost eighteen year old he felt that it was time for him to move out on his own, so with the help of Yakov he’d been able to rent a studio apartment not far from the rink. Right now, it's made up of just his queen sized bed and a beat up old couch. There’s a tv sat on top of some boxes that had yet to be unpacked. Yuri had been planning to set everything up but then Otabek had mentioned that he was thinking of coming to train in st petersburg Yuri had offered to let him move in as well. It just made sense they’ve been best friends for three years now and even sharing a bed seemed like such a simple thing for them. They’ll be moving again soon, Yuri’s birthday is in just a week and then they’ll get a larger apartment together. 

Standing in front of the mirror Yuri sticks his hands on his hips and does a few more stretches as he looks at the paper taped to it. In the reflection he can see Otabek sitting up in their bed watching him. 

“Aren’t you cold Yura?” He asks, pushing his hair back from his face and stifling a yawn. Yuri almost feels bad for waking him up. Yuri looks between otabek and his own reflections. Living together has certainly taught them a few things about the other they’d never known before. Yuri used to always sleep in the nude but now with Otabek here he’d had to give that up. He can’t stand the feeling of having clothes on when he sleeps though and so now he’d sleep in just his boxers instead. Otabek on the other hand sleeps in sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. The apartment is always freezing first thing in the morning but Yuri finds that he doesn’t mind it so much, sleeping next to Otabek is like having a space heater in his bed and since they’re both relatively clingy sleepers it helps him to cool off to do his stretches before he gets ready for the day.

“You know I’m not Beka. Now get up” Yuri turns around and yanks the blanket off the bed. “My first appointment is at 10 today.” 

“That’s three hours away” Otabek gets out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom. Yuri watches him go then takes the paper off the mirror and reads it over. For years he’s been called russia’s fairy, people have made fun of his feminine looks. He’ll admit that when he was younger he could use it to his advantage, he could push himself harder, make himself look otherworldly. But he wasn’t that little kid anymore. He was going to make them see how hot he could really be. He’s going to rewrite his whole image. 

“Beka don’t use all the hot water!” Yuri calls as he moves to the kitchen and starts the coffee pot. He can’t stand the stuff himself but Otabek is barely functionable without at least two cups in the morning. He grabs a pen from his junk drawer and sits on the counter balancing the paper on his leg. 

Steps for reinvention:

  1. Piercing
  2. Haircut
  3. New programs (have Otabek help with music/choreography)
  4. New coach (convince victor Katsudon is washed up)
  5. New costumes. 
  6. Perfect the smolder (you know the one)
  7. Get a hot girlfriend (someone famous?)



“Haven’t you memorized that by now?” Otabek asks, he takes his normal mug from the drying rack and pours himself some coffee. Yuri hands him the sugar.

“I’m just making sure. I mean I got the appointment for the haircut and then tonight I'm gonna get the piercings.” He sets the paper down on the counter and moves his hair to one side. Otabek watches him with a blank look on his face as he sips his drink. 

“You don’t need to change anything about yourself Yuri.”

“Yes I do” 

“You’re not going to let me convince you otherwise are you?”

“No” Yuri crosses his arms and Otabek lets out a long sigh. 

“Go shower and then let’s get breakfast before your hair appointment.” Yuri hops off the counter, placing a hand on Otabek’s chest to keep his balance, he goes to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror as he runs his fingers through his hair. It’s the longest it's ever been, just past his shoulders. This part of his plan is the hardest part for him. He’s been growing his hair out for years now and he’s going to cut it short. When Victor did the same thing years ago people stopped referring to him as a beauty and started calling him a bachelor. It was the moment they started seeing him as an adult. Yuri’s sure that it’ll work the same for him. Nodding at his reflection he turns to the shower and turns it on as he steps out of his boxers. The water gets hot right away and he picks up Otabek’s body wash and cleans himself as he goes over the plan in his head.

When his shower is done Yuri ties his hair up into a ponytail and wraps his towel around his waist. He goes to the dresser and digs through it trying to decide what to wear today. Otabek is chilling on the bed with a book in his hand. Yuri can feel his eyes on him as he pulls on the boxers before he lets his towel drop to the ground. He considers a pair of leggings and then shakes his head deciding on skinny jeans and a tank top instead. 

“Yuri, it's still cold out” Otabek reminds him. 

“All my other stuff is dirty. Lend me something with sleeves?”

“Haven’t you stolen all of my hoodies yet? Just take whatever's left.” Yuri rolls his eyes and opens the closet. He pulls on a plain black one over his tank top then turns to Otabek.

“Breakfast, let’s go loser” Yuri kicks the bed and then goes to the door to pull on a pair of boots. He sees Otabek following him from the corner of his eye and can’t help but smile a bit, he’s not sure why the older skater puts up with him but he’s glad that he does. 

On the back of Otabek’s motorcycle Yuri feels safer than he does anywhere else. The feeling of the wind and the warmth of Otabek’s back. Yuri can’t help the smile on his face. On Otabek’s first visit to St Petersburg they had ridden around constantly and at one point they had come across a small cafe with amazing breakfasts. Without talking about it Yuri knows that Otabek will take them there again today. It’s still a bit colder than he’d like so he slips his hands into Otabek’s coat pockets as he holds onto the kazakh’s waist. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri sits in the salon chair with a cape tied around his neck. His hair has been washed and is parted down the middle. He’d been prepping for this for weeks, spent hours scrolling through the internet trying to find a style that he liked, in the end he had settled on one that he thought was sort of okay. 

“You ready?” the stylist asked, Yuri had considered going to a barber but he’d been coming to this salon for years and he didn’t really trust anyone else to make such a drastic change. He takes a deep breath and nods his head just a bit. His plan is perfect and he’s not going to let anything stop him. He tries not to think about the tears that fall down along with the chunks of his blonde hair.

He stares at himself in the mirror for nearly 30 minutes when it’s over. His hair is short, it hasn’t been this short since his grandfather had given him that stupid bowl cut when he was a child. He gets out of the chair and pulls Otabek’s hoodie back on, he looks at himself once more in the mirror and then pulls the hood up before going back to the front of the salon. Otabek stands up when he sees him coming. Yuri looks down, and shoves his hands into the front pocket, his fists clenched. He stares at Otabek’s boots as the older man comes closer. 

“Come here, Yura” Otabek says softly. Yuri shuffles forward and drops his head onto his friend’s shoulder. “You’re very brave Yuratchka. Stupid but brave.”

“Shut up” Yuri grumbles. The Kazakh skater chuckles fondly as he reaches up and tugs the hood off of Yuri’s head. He runs his hand through the short blond strands. 

“You cut so much.” he sighs. Yuri sniffles a bit and pulls the hood back up. World’s is just under a month away and Yuri wants to try and save the reveal until then, it won’t be easy to avoid his fans completely until then but he needed time to try and salvage things if the haircut had gone really wrong. He takes a deep breath and moves away.

“Let’s go get my piercings.” Yuri stomps out of the salon and goes over to Otabek’s bike. He glances around the parking lot for any sign of his fans may be lurking. Otabek picks up his own helmet and puts it on. 

“We’re not alone. There’s a group of your fans across the street.” 

“Bastards. They’re gonna ruin my shocking reveal at worlds.” Yuri curses and kicks a rock into the road. Otabek chuckles and pulls him close so he’s hidden from view, he pushes the hood down as he slips the helmet over Yuri’s head. 

“It’ll be fine. We’ll get you a hat to wear later.” Otabek gets on the bike and Yuri sighs, climbing on behind him. 

“Let’s run away somewhere that no one knows us.”

“You’d go crazy without skating”

“Shut up Beka.” Yuri wraps his arms around his waist and squeezes. Otabek pats his hand fondly before starting the bike and heading for the tattoo parlor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering what Yuri would look like with short hair so I scrolled through google results for a bit and came across this [Sketch](https://daekiri.tumblr.com/post/151725527729/yuri-plisetsky-short-hair-ver-doodle). So it was basically the inspiration for this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri bounces on the balls of his feet and stares into the glass case at the piercings displayed behind it. They ended up being early for Yuri’s appointment and he’s feeling a bit antsy as they wait. Otabek is on the other side of the waiting room talking with one of the tattoo artists. He’d been the one that recommended this place, said that he trusted the artists there and Yuri kind of wonders if that means that Otabek has tattoos and where they might be placed. 

“Bekaaa” He whines as he hops over and throws his arms around his friends neck. The Kazakh skater chuckles and wraps an arm around Yuri’s waist keeping him still. 

“You’re too impatient Yura.” he scolds gently. The tattoo artist says something in Kazakh and Otabek smiles fondly as he answers. Yuri narrows his eyes and decides that he’s going to work harder at learning Kazakh. 

Otabek turns Yuri around and rubs his back in the way that he knows makes him melt. Yuri tries to grumble out a few curses but can’t put up too much of a fight and just leans on the counter letting Otabek’s hands work his muscles. He’d probably purr if he could, in his mind he declares Otabek a dirty cheater. He’s practically falling asleep standing up when the piercer comes out. He lets Otabek do the talking and follows the piercer, hopping up onto the table. 

“Two helix on the right and then the lobes right?” the piercer asks as he gets ready. Yuri nods his head. He sees himself in the mirror across the room and takes a deep breath, the site of his short hair still a shock. Otabek meets his gaze in the mirror and offers him a small smile. Yuri returns it and reaches his hand back. Otabek takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. The lobes are first and aren’t that bad. Yuri tightens his grip when it’s time for the helix piercings. They had suggested he wait a bit but he wanted to get everything done at once, to prevent himself from chickening out. 

When it’s all said in done Yuri is feeling a little woozy and somewhat sore but he’s happy with how it looks and he’s sure it’ll look even better once the redness and swelling go down. Otabek tugs the hood up over the blonde’s head then drops his arm around his shoulders and leads him out to where they’d parked the motorcycle. Yuri leans against his friend a bit as they walk.

“Does my hair look okay?” He asks. Otabek chuckles a bit and pulls him into a hug. 

“Your hair looks good Yura. You always look good no matter what you do.” 

“You’re patronizing me” Yuri growls. Otabek puts his hands on his shoulders and moves him back looking into his eyes. Yuri flushes a bit under his scrutiny.

“I’m not patronizing you. You’re an attractive man. You seem to be the only person who doesn’t see that.” Yuri huffs and moves back crossing his arms as he turns to the bike. 

“I’m hungry. Let’s go home and eat.” 

“Yes sir” Otabek pats him on the back and gets onto the bike, he waits until he’s sure Yuri is on behind him before heading back for their apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are so dang short. Sorry I'll post an extra one today.


	4. Chapter 4

“Victor!” Yuri shouts as he kicks open the door to the ice rink. Victor turns around on his skates and smiles brightly when he sees the younger skater. Yuri makes sure his beanie is pulled down properly before stomping over to the rail. He places his hands on it tightly and leans over slightly as he keeps yelling. “Get over here you bastard we need to talk.”

In the corner of his eye he can see Otabek moving to take a seat on one of the benches. Victor seems to be radiating sunshine as he practically skips over the ice and throws his arms around Yuri’s neck.

“Yurio! I’m so happy to see you. You never come to see us anymore.” Victor whines as he hugs Yuri tightly. Yuri curses in every language he knows as he struggles to get free from the silver haired man. 

“Yuri your hair!” the gasp comes from the door to the changing rooms as Yuuri Katsuki walks out. In his struggle Yuri’s hat had fallen askew revealing his shortened hair. Victor gasps and pulls the hat the rest of the way off. Yuri manages to wiggle free from his grasp and stumbles forward. Otabek stands and puts a hand out to steady him and Yuri’s glad he thought to bring backup on this mission. 

“Oh Yurio all your beautiful hair.” 

“Enough about my fucking hair. I’ve got a bone to pick with you bastard.” 

“Do you? Did I forget something again?” 

“No yo-” 

“Like we practiced Yuri.” Otabek reminds him. Yuri curses under his breath then lets out a long sigh. 

“Victor…. Look just be my coach okay.”

“Of course Yurio!” Victor yells, throwing his arms out. Yuri ducks behind Otabek and scowls at Victor from over his shoulder.

“Keep back there bastard. I’m not a little kid for you to pick on anymore!” Yuri holds onto the back of Otabek’s jacket. Victor tilts his head a bit and presses a finger to his lips.

“When did I ever treat you like a little kid?” he asks.

“All the damn time!” 

“Well if i’m coaching you i might as well take Otabek on as well. It’ll be useful to have your handler around.” 

“My what?!” Yuri moves out from behind Otabek and jumps forward, kicking Victor. Yuuri takes the guards off his skates and moves out onto the ice to start warming up. Otabek lifts Yuri off of his new coach. The young blonde glares as Victor gets back to his feet and dusts himself off. 

“Wonderful. Now that we’ve gotten all that out of our systems both of you can go get changed and meet me out on the ice. Yuri your program could be so much better and we don’t have much time to fix it before worlds.” Victor says with a smile. Yuri moves out of Otabek’s grip and sticks his hands in his pockets. 

“Actually, I’m putting together new programs.” 

“You’re what?”

“I’m putting together new programs.”

“You… realize that you have probably three weeks to perfect a brand new program? Do you even have music? Costume? What about your theme? I was really sure that you weren’t so stupid as to try to pull something like this off” Victor says. 

“Please, even if I had a week I could do it. I’m amazing” Yuri puts his hands on his hips. “We’ve picked out my new music and we’ve got a rough outline for the programs but i need your help to refine it.” 

“We hmm” Victor gets a funny smile on his face. “Get your skates on and show me what you have so far.” 

Yuri grabs Otabek’s arm and pulls him along to get their skates.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri wakes to the smell of food and the sound of Otabek walking around the apartment. He burrows into the blankets and grumbles out something unintelligible. His roommate chuckles from the kitchen. 

“Yura breakfast will be ready soon.” Yuri raises his head a bit, his hair sticking up all over the place. 

“What kind of breakfast?” 

“Oatmeal” 

“Liar”

“Crepes”

“With strawberries?”

“And blueberries.”

“Fuck I love you Beka.” Yuri drags himself out of bed and runs his fingers through his hair trying as he goes over to the Kitchen. Otabek glances at him then focuses on the stove again. 

“Get dressed first Yura we talked about this.” The Kazakh skater says as he nudges him out of the kitchen. 

“Making me wear clothes in the house is an injustice!” Yuri yells as he stomps over to the dresser. He finds a pair of sweatpants and pulls them on, he thinks they’re probably Otabek’s, but just shrugs and ties them a bit tighter. 

“It’s hard enough sleeping with you when all you wear is boxers” Otabek’s voice is a bit lower when he speaks and Yuri looks over his shoulder curiously and watches as his friend sets the table. 

“I guess…. I could probably buy pajamas or something.” he offers. 

“Why would you do that?” Otabek looks up at him and sighs. “Those are my pants.”

“Pants are pants.” Yuri goes over and sits at the table crossing his legs, “If you’re uncomfortable i’ll sleep in pajamas”

“You didn’t even want to wear boxers” Otabek puts a plate down in front of Yuri and the younger skater's mouth waters as he waits. His diet be damned.

“Marry me Beka” Yuri grabs his fork and digs in. Otabek refills his coffee cup and then sits down at the table to eat. Yuri can feel the other man's eyes on him, he grabs a napkin and wipes his face off.

“What’s left on your list then?” Otabek asks.

“The smolder.”

“What exactly is the smolder?” 

“You know what it is.”

“Not at all.”

“Come on Beka it's what you did. Remember the welcome to the madness exhibition we did together?” Yuri pulls out his phone and looks up one of the videos of their exhibition. He scoots his chair around the table to sit beside his roommate. “Look at all the comments about you. They’re all talking about the looks you made.”

“I didn’t make any faces, that's just my normal face.” 

“Ugh Beka you don’t get it at all. It’s like when that stupid katsudon skates and he’s trying to be all sexy, even that piggy can make people swoon.”

“You make people swoon too.”

“People don’t swoon when they see me Beka. Everyone just talks about how beautiful I am and shit. No one would call me hot. I mean look at these comments. All they were saying about me is that I was trying to play dress up or trying to act like an adult or something.” Yuri grabs a fork and eats a bite off of Otabek’s plate.

“You were only fifteen then Yura. You don’t need to make all these changes to try and impress people.” 

“You don’t like my haircut do you.”

“You look a bit like a porcupine right now but it does look good on you. I told you before you never look bad.” Otabek ruffles his hair playfully and then drinks some more of his coffee. Yuri rolls his eyes and licks a bit of syrup off his hand.

“I get it, I get it, i’ll go take a shower.” Yuri gets up and tugs on a strand of Otabek’s hair as he passes by him going to the bathroom. 

Since Victor has started training them both their schedule has been brutal. There are no days off until Worlds. Thankfully he’d allowed them a rare late start for today so they don’t need to rush out the door. He showers quickly so that he doesn’t use all of the hot water and then goes to the bedroom to get dressed while Otabek takes his shower. He’s about to pull his shoes on when he realizes he’s got to pee. He hurries over to the bathroom and checks that it's not locked then goes in.

“Yuri!?”

“Sorry Beka I really gotta pee” He says. 

“Yura you’re killing me.” Otabek groans. Yuri looks over his shoulder at the shower curtain, he can just make out the silhouette of his roommate through the fabric and he figures that it's fine really, it's not like either of them can see anything. 

“It’ll just take me a second.” He promises. He finishes up quickly and washes his hands then slips back out of the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day. Otabek takes longer than usual to shower so Yuri watches the Into the madness recordings while he stretches, he plays the parts that show Otabek over and over and tries to copy the face he makes. 

Despite now training three skaters, Victor seems to be having no problems ordering them all around. He’s refined his coaching since he first took on Yuuri all those years ago. He’s been running them ragged since they started training and Yuri can feel it in his body. Despite their late start for the day he’s already worn out. He’s so focused on his facial expressions that he keeps flubbing all of his jumps. 

His body slams into the ice once again and he rolls into the wall. It wasn’t a hard enough fall to really hurt but it definitely knocked the wind out of him. He gets up onto his knees and takes a few hard breaths. Victor skates to a stop beside him and Yuri can see both Otabek and Yuuri have stopped as well to look at him. 

“You need to get your head out of the clouds Yurio. You’re useless like this. Why don’t you take a break from the ice. You can go pick up our food for all of us. Ah but maybe just drinks for yourself and Otabek because I know that you both cheated on your meal plans this morning.” Victor smiles down at him and Yuri debates murdering his coach. Another pair of skates come to a stop besides Victor’s and a hand is held out to Yuri. 

“I’ll go with you to get the food.” Yuuri offers with a gentle smile. If he wasn’t so tired Yuri would have ignored the hand. Instead he grabs onto it and lets the japanese man pull him back up to his feet. 

“Yuuri you have a lot of work to do still too.” Victor scolds him. Yuuri turns to his husband and looks up at him through his lashes.

“I’ll work extra hard when I get back. I’m pretty tired after,” Yuuri slides closer to Victor and whispers in his ear. Victor smirks a bit and whispers back before skating over to Otabek. Yuri considers throwing up at the display. “Let’s get going” Yuuri says cheerfully as he heads off the ice. Reluctantly the younger skater follows him. 

“Hey Piggy.” Yuri speaks for the first time when they’re waiting for their food. 

“Hmm?” 

“When you skate what do you think of? Like the eros routine, you said that you thought of a pork cutlet bowl but that’s bullshit.”

“Oh, well at first I did think of the pork cutlet bowl but… Over time it changed really. I wanted Victor to watch me. I wanted to make sure that Victor wouldn’t look at anyone else.” Yuuri admits. 

“Barf you guys are gross... “ Yuri mumbles as he tugs on his hood, making sure it stays in place. 

“But is that what’s got you so distracted today? You just have to let it happen naturally Yurio. Don’t think so much about the expression itself but what you want to do with it. Who do you think about when you skate?”

“Who do i think about…?” 

“Your theme is maturity right? Who do you think about when you consider it?” Yuuri steps up to the counter and collects their food and drinks then turns back to Yuri and smiles at him. “Let’s get back before Victor scolds us more.”

Yuri nods his head and follows the other skater but his mind wanders as they walk back. Who does he think of when he thinks of maturity? The first person that comes to his mind is Otabek. The Kazakh skater has always seemed older than he really is. He spent his childhood travelling the world to be a better skater. For most competitions his coach hasn’t even been able to come along but he’d never let that stop him. He doesn’t let his emotions control him. When he gets back on the ice after they eat he has a new resolution. He thinks of Otabek as he skates. 

When they get back home late that night both skaters collapse into bed, too tired to do anything else. Yuri rests his head on Otabek’s shoulder as he tries to relax. His whole body feels like a giant bruise. He feels the other man shift beneath him as Otabek’s hand comes up to card his fingers through his hair. Yuri melts into the touch and lets out a long sigh. 

“Everything hurts Beka” he whines. 

“I know. You’ve got your shoes on still.”

“Ugh i don’t even wanna look at my feet.” Yuri looks down at where he’s tangled his legs with Otabek’s, the broken blisters and bruises on his feet probably match Yuri’s own. Otabek moves Yuri’s head to the pillows and gets off the bed. Yuri groans as he’s jostled by the movement and watches as his roommate disappears into their bathroom. “Beka come back to bed what are you doing?”

“Have some patience Yura.” Otabek comes back with a bowl of water, the first aid kit, and some washcloths. He sits on the foot of the bed and unties Yuri’s shoes, sliding them off him gently. Yuri props himself up on his elbows and watches as Otabek dips the cloth in warm water and washes the blood off his feet. “You push yourself harder and harder and don’t even take a second to think about your own health. You’re important to a lot of people Yura, you need to say something when you get like this.”

Yuri lets himself fall back down into the pillows and tries not to move too much as ointment and bandages are applied to his blisters. He closes his eyes and thinks about his life before Otabek. He’d had people that supported him and loved him but no one took care of him like Otabek. The Kazakh skater was always by his side, always supporting him and making sure he was healthy and happy. 

When Otabek lays back down beside him Yuri scoots closer and wraps his arm around his neck, hugging him tightly as he presses his face into the crook of his neck. Otabek relaxes in his embrace and hugs him back, carding his fingers through Yuri’s hair. The young Russian wants to tell his friend how grateful he is but he can’t think of how to put it into words. 

“Get some rest Yura” Otabek whispers in his ear. Yuri feels himself drifting off as his roommate rubs circles on his back. 


	6. Chapter 6

_ Yuri is laying on the ice with his eyes closed. His body burns as fingers trail over his bare skin and lips press kisses along the line of his neck. He lets out a gasp and tilts his head back to allow for more, holding onto broad shoulders as he pulls the other man closer.  _

_ “Are you cold Yura?” _

_ “No. Not when you’re touching me.” Yuri can’t feel anything but the warmth radiating from the man above him. He knows that he’s safe here, loved. Yuri slides his hand to the back of his neck and pulls the other man into a bruising kiss. “More please.” He begs _

_ “Are you sure?” the man presses gentle kisses along his jaw and then pulls back just a bit. Yuri whines at the loss and opens his eyes, meeting the soft brown eyes. Yuri can see it all there, he can see the love and the warmth and he wants it all.  _

_ “Please Beka, I want you.” _

_ *** _

Yuri wakes with a gasp. It’s still dark outside, the room is lit only by the thin stripes of moonlight that slip in through the gapes in the curtains. Otabek shifts a bit, sometime since they’d fallen asleep their positions had switched. Now Otabek’s head is pillowed on Yuri’s chest and his arms are wrapped around the younger man. One of his hands has slipped under the fabric of the shirt Yuri fell asleep in and rests on his stomach. 

The russian skater takes slow deep breaths and tries to will away the warmth pooling in his stomach. He considers getting up but he knows that he won’t be able to do it without waking Otabek. Yuri sighs softly and closes his eyes again. He’s just a few days away from being eighteen, it’s not the first time he’s had a dream like that and he’s not confused about his sexuality at all. He’s always found himself attracted to both men and women. But this is the first time he’s dreamed about Otabek like that. Or maybe not. He knows that dream, he knows he’s had it before but now it's the ending that’s different. Now instead of a faceless man it’s his best friend. Yuri isn’t sure how to handle that. 

“Yura?” Otabek’s voice is soft, and rough with sleep and it doesn’t at all help Yuri’s current condition. Otabek’s hand slides across Yuri’s skin to grasp his hip as he’s pulled closer. Yuri squeezes his eyes shut and prays to whatever deity might be listening that Otabek doesn’t notice. 

“Just… Just a dream Beka. Don’t get up.” Yuri whispers back. It’s the wrong answer and he knows it as soon as it’s out of his mouth. Otabek lifts his head, his eyes still half closed.

“The nightmare again?” He asks, his voice filled with concern. Yuri shakes his head. 

“No… just… just a dream.” He uses this chance to slide himself out of Otabek’s arms and stand up with his back to the bed.

“Where you going?”

“Bathroom” Yuri whispers, “go back to sleep Beka.”

“Mmkay, come back soon. It’s cold without you,” Otabek lays back down and closes his eyes again. Yuri’s face flushes and he hurries into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

“Oh fuck.” He mutters, leaning against the sink and turning on the cold water. What is he going to do now? He glances at the door and makes sure it's properly locked. He slips out his clothes and leans against the wall, he needs to get back to bed quickly before Otabek notices. Yuri leans his head back against the wall as he pushes down his boxers and takes ahold of himself. He tries to keep his thoughts on anything but the dream but he can’t get free of it. He imagines Otabek standing over him, pressing him to the wall. Otabek’s hand replacing his own. He gasps as he finishes biting back the name that tries to slip out. 

Yuri takes deep breaths as he cleans up. When he’s redressed he goes back to the room and stands beside the bed looking at his sleeping roommate. He feels guilty, what would Otabek think if he knew what Yuri just did? How would he feel if he knew that Yuri thought of him in that way? Otabek has never expressed any sort of attraction to anyone. He’s never dated since Yuri’s known him. 

“I can feel you watching me.” Otabek mumbles, his face is still pressed into the pillows but Yuri can see that his eyes have opened a bit. 

“Sorry.” Yuri sighs. Otabek sits up and pushes his hair back out of his face as he looks up at Yuri. 

“Do you want to talk?” Otabek asks. Yuri shakes his head, too ashamed to ever admit what it was that was bothering him. Otabek nods and holds out his arms. Yuri’s eyes burn as he climbs onto the bed and lets the older man wrap him up in a hug. Otabek lays back down pulling Yuri with him. “Let’s sleep more. It’s much too early” 

“You’re the best Beka.” Yuri whispers. 

“Mhmm” Otabek cards his fingers into Yuri’s hair, massaging his scalp in the way that he knows Yuri likes. Yuri presses his face against his chest and tries to go back to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

There’s just one day left until Yuri’s eighteenth birthday. Victor has shown mercy and he’s allowed both Yuri and Otabek to finish practice early for the day. Tonight Yuri will be going out with Mila. It’s the last time he’ll have to use his fake ID and he’s really looking forward to it. Yuri is working on getting ready while Otabek lounges on the bed reading his book. 

“Beka help me pick out an outfit.” Yuri looks through their closet and tosses things down as he decides against them. 

“You know I had organized the closet” 

“I have nothing to wear!” Yuri flops down onto the bed and throws his legs over Otabek’s lap. “Help me Beka”

“How can I help you?” Otabek marks his page and then sets his book aside as he looks down at Yuri. 

“What do I wear?”

“It’s a club Yura, you go to clubs with Mila all the time. Just wear what you normally wear. You’ll look good no matter what.” 

“But i wanna look cool tonight Beka. Lend me your clothes.”

“I’m bigger than you.” 

“I’m taller than you.” Yuri shoots back.

“We’re the same height.” Otabek moves Yuri’s legs onto the bed and gets up, picking up some of the clothes off the floor. “What are your plans for tonight?”

“Get wasted with Mila and dance until I collapse?” Originally the plan for the night had been for Mila to introduce Yuri to some of her girlfriends. After all, the last step of his plan was to get a hot girlfriend, but with the way things have been recently Yuri isn’t sure what he wants anymore. He couldn’t imagine living without Otabek but he still isn’t sure how Otabek feels about him. 

“You’ll call me if you need me right?” Otabek tosses a pair of leather pants onto the bed followed by his own favorite shirt. Yuri smiles and gets up, he slips out of his sweat pants and picks up the leather pants to change into them.

“Why don’t you come with me Beka?” 

“Because I have to still get up to practice tomorrow. I’m not going to lose to you at worlds this year.” 

“Uuuggghh have fun with me” Yuri takes off his shirt and picks up Otabek’s, he’ll have to be careful not to spill anything on it.

“I always have fun with you.” Otabek stares out the window as Yuri finishes changing. 

Yuri stands in front of the mirror and looks himself over. He barely recognizes himself anymore. His short hair is still unfamiliar to him but he’s grown to like it more with time and the piercings are still a bit sore but they’re no longer swollen and he’s excited to be able to change them up. He picks his beanie up off the dresser and pulls it on making sure to cover his hair. He’s done well to keep it a secret so far and he doesn’t plan to give up just yet. 

“You didn’t answer me though Yura.” Otabek sits on the foot of the bed and watches Yuri as he straightens out his outfit.

“Answer what?” 

“If you need me you’ll call me right?”

“I’m gonna be okay, I promise.” 

“Yuri.”

“I’ll call you”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Yuri turns from the mirror and stands in front of his roommate. He brushes the older man’s hair back from his face and gives him a smile. 

“Happy birthday Yura.” Otabek says fondly. 

“It’s not my birthday yet.” Yuri keeps playing with the short strands of brown hair.

“I wanted to be the first one to say it, in case you don’t come home before midnight.” 

“We’ll try not to be too late. Yakov wouldn’t give Mila tomorrow off either so we won’t get too wild.” Yuri shrugs and lets his hand rest on the other man’s shoulder.

“I’ll wait up for you then.” Otabek flashes Yuri a smile and the younger man’s stomach does a weird flip. He’s wondering what would happen if he leaned down and kissed his roommate but before he can make a move the buzzer rings indicating Mila’s arrival. Yuri sighs and goes to the intercom to let her up. When he looks back at the bed Otabek has already moved, he’s picking the rest of Yuri’s clothes up off the floor to put back where they belong. 

“Good night Beka, see you later.” Yuri slips his boots on and adjusts his hat again.

“Call me Yuri.” 

“I will, I will.” Yuri blows him a kiss then heads out the door to meet Mila in the stairwell. 


	8. Chapter 8

The lights are flashing and Yuri can feel the music thumping in his body, his head spins as he stands in the middle of the dance floor. He can’t remember where Mila went, he can’t remember how long it's been since he last saw her. He knows they were arguing about something but his memories are all a little fuzzy around the edges. Something is wrong. Yuri was sure that he hadn’t had that many drinks, he wanted to get home early, wanted to see Otabek. At the thought of his roommate Yuri squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and takes a few deep breaths. He moves through the crowd pulling his phone out. He squints at the screen and hits Otobak’s contact. 

“Yuri?” The music is too loud. Yuri can barely hear anything over the sound. He stumbles a bit and finds a post to lean up against. 

“Bek… Beks come here. Kay?” Yuri mumbles into the phone. He can’t hear Otabek’s full response but he hears him mention Mila and Yuri uses the post as support to stand up straight. He looks around the club for any sign of her red hair. He spots her on the other side of the club, leaning up against the bar. “Bar. she’s getting shit faced” Yuri laughs. Otabek’s talking but Yuri still can’t hear. He wishes he could hear. He pushes his way through to the bar and falls against Mila. She nearly falls over but wraps her arms around his neck and laughs. Yuri finds himself laughing too. He leans against the bar while Mila flirts. Faintly he can hear Otabek still talking to him through the phone. He tries to make sense of the words. He wants to talk to the older man but it's too loud.

“Outside!?” He yells over the music, Mila nods and holds onto his arm as she weaves them through the crowd. Yuri’s feet don’t work right. He stumbles along behind her and nearly loses his phone a few times. Everything is still spinning. Outside the night air is like ice in his lungs. Mila leans against a wall and lights a cigarette, she watches Yuri as he sways beside her, trying to keep the world the right way up. 

“Beks we did the… the um… cold. Its fucking cold.”

“Is that Otabek?” Mila asks, she tries to take the phone from him but Yuri leans away. 

“Stoop it’s my Bek.” his world turns the other way and loses his balance falling to the ground, it's fine though, he knows how to fall. 

He doesn't fall though, Otabek is there now and he catches Yuri’s arm before he can hit the ground. When he sees how unsteady the younger man is he wraps his arm around his waist to support his weight. 

“Mila how much did he have to drink?” Otabek asks. His voice is steady but it's clear from the expression on his face that he’s pissed.

“It wasn’t that much I’m sure. He was just dancing.” 

“Well he didn’t get this wasted from dancing.” Otabek tightens his grip around Yuri’s waist and with his other arm he lifts Yuri’s legs holding the Russian in his arms. Yuri laughs and holds onto Otabek’s jacket. His world is still spinning but Otabek’s arms are warm and Yuri knows that he’ll be safe here no matter what way the world tilts. He drops his head onto Otabek’s shoulder and lets his eyes close.

“I kinda lost track of him a little. I don’t know Beka we got separated and I figured he’d find me when he was ready.” Mila shrugs a little. Otabek lets out a long sigh and looks at the man now sleeping in his arms. 

“Well… at least he called me. I borrowed Victor’s car. Come on I’ll take you both home.” 

“Awesome! You’re the best Beka!” Mila sings as she puts out her cigarette. Yuri’s eyes open and he sits up suddenly.

“He’s my Beka you can’t call him that you hag!” He yells at her. Otabek has to shift his grip quickly to keep from dropping him with the sudden movement. Mila laughs. 

“Okay okay Yura, I won’t steal your boyfriend if you don’t steal my girlfriend.” She teases. Yuri wraps his arms around Otabek and presses his face into the Kazakh's neck. 

“My Beka” He mumbles. 

“You’re really killing me Yura.” Otabek shakes his head and leads Mila back to where he’d left Victor’s car parked. He gets both of them safely buckled up and drives back to Mila’s apartment. Yuri falls asleep fully on the way so Otabek walks Mila up to her apartment. 

“He thinks you don’t like his haircut” Mila says when they’re on the elevator.

“I’ve told him I like his haircut. He’s not sure he likes it.”

“It’s a drastic change.” She takes her phone out and plays with it. 

“He felt that he needed to do it. I’m sure that in time he’ll figure out how to be comfortable with himself. He could shave his head and I’d still think he looks good.”

“That sounds like a confession.” She teases. 

“He’s made it clear what he thinks of me.” Otabek leans against the wall and closes his eyes. It’s nearly three in the morning and despite trying to stay up he’d fallen asleep waiting for Yuri. The call had jolted him back awake. 

“I love Yuri to death but he’s an idiot. He doesn’t know what he wants.” Mila stands up straight when the elevator door opens. “I’ve got it from here thanks Otabek.” she presses a kiss to his cheek then gets off the elevator and heads to her apartment. He presses the button for the ground floor and checks his phone. There’s a couple texts from Victor checking in and while Otabek is sorry he had to wake his coach up in the middle of the night he’s glad he did. He would have felt bad leaving Mila behind and a drunk Yuri on the back of his motorcycle is just asking for trouble. He lets Victor know that he’s found both of the Russian skaters safe and that he’ll return the car in the morning as he walks back out to the parking lot. 

He climbs into the car and is surprised to see Yuri’s emerald green eyes glaring at him from the passenger seat. He’s lost his hat at some point and his hair sticks up a bit in places. Otabek has to resist the urge to reach out and fix it. 

“I didn’t think you’d wake up. “ he says as he closes his door and buckles up. Yuri leans across the center console and sticks his face right next to Otabek’s. 

“Where did you go?” the young Russian asks. 

“I made sure that Mila got to her apartment okay. You’ve both had too much to drink today.” Otabek can still smell the alcohol strong on Yuri’s breath. Yuri narrows his eyes and rubs at the Kazakh's cheek. 

“You let her kiss you?” Yuri holds up his finger so Otabek can see the lipstick on it. 

“She kissed me on the cheek as a thank you that’s all Yura.”

“You can’t let people like that hag kiss you.” Yuri flops back into his seat and sticks his feet on the dashboard. “She isn’t worthy of kissing you.”

“Who can kiss me then?” Otabek asks as he reaches across Yuri to buckle the seat belt around him. Yuri grabs onto his jacket and keeps him close.

“Only me.” the blonde says with conviction. Otabek furrows his brow and meets Yuri’s gaze.

“You want to… “ He takes a deep breath and removes Yuri’s hands so he can sit back in his own seat. “We’ll talk tomorrow about kissing, okay Yura.”

“Do you promise?” Yuri asks. Otabek nods his head and drives back to their apartment as Yuri curls up to sleep. When they reach the apartment Otabek goes up first to get the door unlocked then comes back down and gets Yuri out, being careful not to wake him as he carries him inside. 


	9. Chapter 9

Yuri hates everything. He wakes late in the day with a raging headache and feeling like there’s cotton balls in his mouth. He groans as it really hits him and curls tighter into a ball in the center of the bed. There are drums pounding in his head and even the sound of his own breathing is too loud. He slides his hand onto Otabek’s side of their bed and is disappointed that it’s cold. He shouldn’t be, after all he knew that the other skater would have to go to practice still today. Of course he couldn’t stay and babysit. Instead he grabs onto the pillow and hugs it tightly pressing his face into it and lets himself think.

He tries to figure out the point where he stopped considering the bed as just his. When he’d first asked Otabek to move in the idea was that he’d share his bed, just until he’d gotten settled. They were supposed to trade the one bed out for two smaller beds but it had been Yuri that decided to keep the one bed in the end and over time he’d stopped thinking of it as his bed and started thinking it as their bed. He doesn’t know when it happened or why he’d been so against the idea of sleeping separate. He just wanted Otabek next to him every night. He wanted to fall asleep in his arms and wake up tangled together. He wanted the excuse to touch, to be touched. How would Otabek react if he knew the truth?

The soft sound of a page being turned startles Yuri from his thoughts. Even the small sound enough to grate at his hangover. With effort he rolls onto his other side so that he faces the apartment. He was wrong. He’s not alone. Otabek sits at the table with his feet propped up on Yuri’s usual chair and a book in his hands with a small light clipped to it. He’s wearing just his sweatpants, the ones that he’d had to steal back, and his hair is still wet from a recent shower. Silently he picks up a mug off the table and takes a sip before setting it back down, clearly making an effort to be silent. Yuri’s chest feels tight and he takes a deep breath, he thinks that he might be a little bit in love.

Otabek lifts his eyes from his book and meets Yuri’s from across the room. The corner of his mouth lifts in a playful smirk and he points to the nightstand where a glass of water and an already opened bottle of painkillers sits. Yuri gives the best glare he can in his current state and snatches the bottle. He takes a few of the pills out and pops them into his mouth before draining the cup of water then settling back down into the pillows to wait while they take effect. He hears Otabek get up and move quietly around the apartment and he tries to remember what happened last night. There was dancing and music and definitely drinking, but Yuri can’t remember really drinking that much but he does remember seeing Otabek, outside somewhere and not at the apartment. He must have called.

The bed dips as Otabek sits against the headboard. Yuri rolls towards him and presses against his side, letting out a soft sigh as fingers slide through his hair and massage his scalp. The apartment is the perfect temperature, not too hot and not too cold. The curtains are closed over the windows and there are no lights on. Otabek had sat in the dark for who knows how long just so that Yuri wouldn’t be bothered by it.

“You’re the best Beka.” Yuri whispers, his voice hoarse. 

“I know I am. But what in particular did I do to deserve the praise?” Yuri can hear the smile in his voice.

“You’re just you.” He shifts a bit and wraps his arm around the other man’s waist. Otabek doesn’t often walk around shirtless and Yuri takes this chance to enjoy it.

“Do you remember last night?” 

“You came to the club.” Yuri mumbles, embarrassed with his own actions. What if he had said something stupid last night?

“I did. You called me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Yura. I told you to call me if you needed help. I’m glad that you listened to me for once.”

“I missed you.” Yuri admits, “Did i do anything dumb? I can only really remember bits and pieces.”

“No, I think you kept yourself out of trouble.”

“What about after you showed up? I didn’t… say anything weird did I?”

“Are you worried you spilled some secret you don’t want me to know?” Otabek asks. Yuri swallows.

“No I just… I was just worried I might have… insulted you or something.” 

“You didn’t insult me.” 

“But I said something didn’t I.”

“You called Mila a hag.”

“Well she is. I call her that all the time. She must have done something annoying.”

“She called me Beka.” he says softly. Yuri tenses and his cheeks flush. “And when I dropped her off at her apartment she kissed my cheek.”

“Well… she’s annoying.” Otabek shifts and bit and Yuri moves back to give him room as he lays down on his side, facing towards the blonde. He puts an arm around him and pulls him close. 

“You told her that I was your Beka and that no one else could call you that.” Yuri presses closer and tucks his head beneath Otabek’s to hide his blush. “Then you told me that you are the only person allowed to kiss me.”

Yuri jerks back in a panic, his mind racing as he tries to come up with some sort of excuse. He opens his mouth to try and fix this but then he sees Otabek’s face. He sees his soft smile, the warm look in his eyes. He’s seen that look on Otabek’s face before, he’s caught the older man looking at him with those eyes before. But he’s never taken the time to look closely, to allow himself to wonder what that look meant.

“Beka?” He whispers the name, he’s scared. He could lose his best friend because of this but he needs to know if there’s a chance.

“It’s alright Yura. Lay down and we’ll talk.” Otabek props himself up on one elbow and places his hand on Yuri’s chest, guiding him back down onto the bed. Yuri’s heart is pounding in his chest. 

“Beka…. If this is… I didn’t… We can just forg-” Otabek cuts him off quickly, leaning over him and pressing their lips together. Yuri melts. Otabek is kissing him and nothing else matters. He wraps his arms around his neck and returns the kiss. It's better than he’d ever imagined. He parts his lips and tastes coffee when Otabek deepens the kiss. 

It’s over sooner than Yuri wants. Otabek pulls back and he looks down at Yuri, meeting his gaze, both of them are breathing hard.

“I won’t forget that.” Otabek states. He lays down beside Yuri and pulls him close. Yuri feels like he’s spinning. 

“Me neither.” he admits, a smile spreading over his face. Otabek smiles back at him and the blonde can’t help but pull him in for another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

There is something different about Otabek’s skating. Yuri stands off to the side of the rink with his hands buried in his pockets and his hood up as he watches his, his what? They haven’t really gotten that far yet. He watches Otabek skate and he can feel the difference. Otabek’s usual determination is there, his perfect execution and complete focus, but there’s something else there. Something warm and almost soft. Yuri knows this Otabek. He pictures the older man sitting in their kitchen, on their bed, listening to Yuri with full attention. The young Russian wonders if anyone else can see it, can feel it. He feels jealous, this is his own private version of Otabek and it’s on display for the whole world. 

It’s only been a couple weeks since his birthday, since they kissed for the first time. There hasn’t been time for them to really dwell on it too much, to discuss what they are and what they want from this. They’d spent their days on the ice, training harder and harder under Victor’s strict instructions, and their nights curled together in their bed. Not talking, just touching, feeling, kissing. Yuri has more than his dreams now. He has bruises on his hips and thighs that make him feel giddy when he sees them. He knows how every inch of Otabek’s skin tastes, how perfectly their bodies fit together. 

Thinking about it makes Yuri’s whole body flush and he has to snap himself out of his head. Across the ice Otabek’s program comes to a finish and he stands facing towards Yuri. The blonde skater feels his face heat even more, Otabek is looking at him and his lips lift in a smirk that tells Yuri that he knows. Yuri takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as Otabek comes off the ice. They don’t have time to say much, Yuri is skating next. He rolls his shoulders trying to relax as he moves towards the ice, Otabek moves as well, heading for the kiss and cry. They meet in the middle and stand face to face. People are watching them. The camera’s are watching them. Yuri wants to throw himself into the other man’s arms. 

“I know,” Otabek says with a smile that makes his eyes sparkle.

“The world is watching.” Yuri reminds him.

“They are.” 

“Should we give them a show?”

“I just did. I’m going to win gold.”

“Silver,” Yuri reminds him. Otabek grins then reaches out, cupping the back of Yuri’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Yuri lets all of the tension out of his body as he melts into it. His hands coming up to grip Otabek’s arms and grounding him. It’s over too soon. The older man pulls back and then he’s unzipping Yuri’s team jacket and helping him shrug out of it. Yuri’s new hair is revealed for the first time, but his whole body is still humming from their kiss and he doesn’t care about that right now.

“Davai.” Otabek whispers to him and then they’re moving apart again. Otabek sits in the kiss and cry with Yuri’s jacket draped over his leg as he waits for his score. Yuri feels a bit of pride in that as he takes to the ice. The Russian jacket on the Kazakh's leg showing that they’re connected. That Otabek belongs to him. 

Yuri takes his position in the center of the ice and closes his eyes, taking slow deep breaths. He’s not the same person that he was all those years ago. He feels like even in the last few months he’s changed the most. The music starts, music that Otabek created for him. Yuri doesn’t need to think as he begins to skate, the program has been drilled into his muscle memory. He could skate it in his sleep, instead he thinks about Otabek. Strong and understanding, who always seemed to know the right things to say and do. He’s always been there, supporting and encouraging Yuri to do better, to be strong. His best friend, his roommate, his… his love. Yuri is in love. 

He comes to a stop, breathing heavily as everything around him fades back into place. Yuri’s eyes lock onto Otabek and as much as he hates it he knows now why Yuuri always threw himself into Victor’s arms like an idiot. He tries not to think about it too much as he finds himself sprinting across the ice, when he sees Otabek standing there at the exit with a proud smile on his face. 

“Beka!” He jumps, wrapping his arms tightly around the Kazakh skaters neck and kissing him hard. 

steps for reinvention:

  1. Piercing
  2. Haircut
  3. New programs (have Otabek help w/ music/choreography)
  4. New coach (convince victor Katsudon is washed up)
  5. New costumes. 
  6. Perfect the smolder (you know the one)
  7. ~~Get a hot girlfriend (someone famous?  
~~ Make out with Otabek on live TV




End file.
